Tales of the Twelve tails
by Wolf Daemon 703
Summary: Aimi-chan gets suckered into joining the akatsuki after a surprise night with Deidara. With the twelve tails awakening and her new crazy love life, What will happen to our little Aimi-chan?
1. Chapter 1  How did I get here?

Tales of the 12-Tails

Chapter one – How did I get here?

So here I am, in the akatsuki base. Its just as I thought it would be: large, cold rooms; has many long, dark, endless stone corridors; loads of forbidden doors that are probably storage closets; no windows, just lights placed here and there; interesting interior; and the place smelt dusty and old. Wait, how did I get here?

*Flash Back*

"Hey, Aimi-chan, we're here!" Hikaru shouted while poking my nose.

"Nguh…" I groaned, still waking up from my power nap.

"Come on its bad enough you fell asleep on the bus, we will be late for the party dude! And plus, I heard Atsuo is going to be there…" Hikaru said with a cheeky glint in her blue eyes.

She carried on poking my nose with her annoyingly long, slender finger. A sudden movement had made her squeal. "Ow, ow, oweeeeee!" she yelped holding her now throbbing finger in her other hand "Why did you bite me?"

"You were poking my god damn nose!"

When I properly opened my eyes I noticed that Hikaru really was a very tall girl; with beautiful long ginger hair that curled round her waist; gentle sky blue eyes; she was always smiling and her ninja outfit really brought out her curves.

We stopped just outside a spectacular marble mansion, the sound of pounding music filled the air around the neighbour hood, and the area was so clean. I doubted it would be this clean tomorrow morning. Hikaru started to walk ahead, oblivious to the fact that I was daydreaming about owning a house this big.

"Oi! Aren't you coming in Aimi-chan?" she yelled back at me.

"Yeah just taking my time, making sure I look great, I mean I don't wanna look like too much of a slag do I? Hahah" I shouted to her.

When we walked into the mansion it was filled with people probably aged around 15 to 30. Everyone was dancing, drinking, and flirting, the music sounded as if it was on full volume, "This is going to be a great night"

In just under an hour I had completely lost Hikaru, (**Aimi-chan: You can't blame me this place is sooooo big!**) id gotten drunk and I mean drunk, I also kind of sat on a few peoples laps. I felt someone's hands on my waist. I was too drunk to care who it was. "Hey *hic* I'm Aimi…" I turned around to see a man, blond hair tied into a ponytail; sharp grey-blue eyes; tall and muscular; and by the looks of it a very strong ninja.

He looked at me, his eyes freezing me in place, it was like he was the predator and I was his prey. "Hey…" his voice young and strong "I'm Deidara un."

*End of Flash Back*

So I'm sat here, big hangover on Deidara's soft, bouncy, red bed with no clothes on covered by just a blanket. Perhaps next me I shouldn't get so drunk. A loud, creaking sound filled the dark room. Deidara. "Why am I here? How did I get here? What happened last night? Why can't remember anything?" I started to shout random questions at him in a panicky voice. In a blink of an eye, he appeared behind me and before I could register anything that just happened I had a kunai knife pressed against the sensitive skin of my neck. He sighed. The skin on my neck was being pierced by the sharp tip of the kunai. My chakra levels spiked. Danger! My mind shouted, but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Shhhh, no one knows you are in here un!" He hissed into my ear "say another word and I will have to knock you out un, Got it?" I gulped down a scream, I nodded slowly and shivered. "Now be a good girl and stay here, while I take a shower un." With that he left me alone, on the red bed, in the dark cold room, doubting whether it was safe to trust him.

*Deidara POV*

Crap, I really shouldn't have brought her here… I wonder what Pein-sama is going to say this time un? I hope he reacts better then last time. I have a splitting headache from the music at the party and everything I did last night, come to think of it what did happen last night un? Wondering about that question, I left my room to go take my shower.

"Sempai ! Tobi left something in sempai's room, so Tobi will get it!" a masked figure shouted, while skipping past me at an incredible speed somehow making no noise on the stone floor.

"Yeah sure- No wait! Tobi don't you fucking open that door!" I shouted whizzing back, arm stretched, just failing to grab his arm.

"Hello Pretty Girl-Chan!" Tobi shouted enthusiastically.

"Crap."

*Aimi POV*

A really tall guy came in, although it was dark I could see he had an orange mask with thin lines engraved into it creating a swirly pattern, he also had a cloak on. Wait, Deidara had a cloak just like that. It was a shadowy black, with blood red cloud motif, quite stylish if I say so myself.

"Hello Pretty Girl-Chan!" he shouted at me, his voice cheerful and sing-song, it was as if he was a young child. He turned to look out the door "Tobi found a girl in sampai's room. Tobi is a good boy ^^" He yelled happily. I hid my ears and quickly shoved my clothes on.

In less than 5 minutes four men, including Deidara, and one lady had come in. I looked down, hopefully hiding my narrowed snake-like pupils. Everyone had those really cool cloaks on, I wondered if I would get one. All eyes fell on me.

"I-" I began.

"-Deidara can you explain who this little girl-" a low growl filled my throat "-is to us?" a cute red-headed boy asked with a playful smirk across on his face, although there was no emotion in his sad brown eyes.

"Yes, please do explain." A blue-haired lady spoke with a mono-tone voice.

"Erm… Everyone this is Aimi-chan. I found her at the party un…" Deidara said nervously, voice trailing off at the end. He looked down at his feet but I could tell he was blushing. Everyone in the now-not-so-big room burst out laughing, even the lady was giggling.

The red head turned on the light. "We can all see her face properly now" he said while smiling. "Well at least she's cute." He laughed voice young and smooth but not entirely human. I was so glad that none of them could see my eyes or the scar hidden under my fringe.

"Sasori dana, that's not funny un!" Deidara shouted, his fist connected with the red head's arm.

"That's pointless brat!" The red head reminded him punching Deidara in the stomach.

The blue haired lady seemed to have had enough of the boys bickering she came up to me, gently took my arm and let me out the small room full of boys into what looked like a large living room. I was placed on the couch; while she walked over to a part of the room that looked like a dirty kitchen and left me to look around. I checked out my surroundings; high stone ceiling, red and black paint on the walls, plasma screen TV, wooden floor, and a long, leather couch. I decided I quite liked this room.

"Well Aimi-chan, you must have had an interesting night, I'm Konan by the way." She smiled, still no emotion in her voice then she handed me a cup of hot chocolate "here you look thirsty."

"Oh… uh… thanks…" I muttered, avoiding all eye contact, afraid she would see my dilated pupils, I was clutching the hot chocolate so tightly I was afraid that I was going to break the cup.

"So tell me what happened last night?" She asked while sipping a cup of coffee. I felt my eyes return to their normal state, at which point I glared at her.

"I actually don't remember anything that happened, except from waking up in his room with a pounding headache…" I mumbled.

*Konan's POV*

This girl seems to be another victim of Deidara, shame… such a seemingly sweet child would end up with an s-rank criminal and pyromaniac. I looked down at her hot chocolate, half empty, she must have really been thirsty. Her hands were trembling. Her shiny brown hair covered most of her forehead and she wore a custom black Konoha head band. She had deep red-brown eyes with a hint of light blue, tanned skin that reminded me of Kakuzu's, a dark blue outfit that fit around her curves, and two bracelets.

"It's cold in here isn't it? Let me get you a cloak, or Pein-kun , who you will refer to as Pein-sama-,will notice you. If you wear the cloak you could possibly slip past his gaze for awhile, stay here okay?" I said quietly I got up from the comfortable couch and walked over to an open wooden closet door, I started to search for a spare cloak.

*Aimi's POV*

Konan, a pretty name for a pretty lady. I think this may be one person I can trust out of the akatsuki organisation and if I am not mistaken the only female to. My thoughts were interrupted by one of the boys.

"Hey Aimi-chan! Come back to bed" Yelled the cheeky red head from inside Deidara's room. I heard sniggers from the other room. Deidara was not amused by 'Sasori' I think his name was. He ran out his own room, walked over to the couch and joined me.

"Hey, Deidara, Are you okay?" I asked looking at him with big eyes, I felt my pupils changing their shape again but in less obvious amounts.

"Oh…um…me? I'm a little pissed off and I'm a little tired from last night un Hahah you?" I punched him in the chest after he said that.

"I'm going to take a shower in a minute; Konan went to get me a cloak." I told him.

"Deidara you can join her!" a tall guy pitched in from behind me, he placed his hands on my neck. Cold. Lifeless. The two words popped into my mind, the thought of it made me shiver. "Hahah, She can't move frozen in my deadly grip." He announced.

"Wrong." I coldly stated while turning round shoving a kunai into his stomach. "No one said I could not move you just assumed I couldn't. Your cold hands just gave me a shock, Idiot." I growled at him, I shoved him onto the sofa and glared. A cheeky side smile had crept along my face, I heard wolf whistles around me and guys yelling

"Hidan, you got owned by Deidara's girlfriend."

"No one said I was his girl friend" I hissed fangs showing. The room was hushed "I just spent the night with him." I earned a few sniggers from a few of the males.

"You fucking bitch, mother fucking piece of shit, come here and take it like a man" the silver haired male shouted at me, clutching the kunai and pulling it out with no sense of pain in his aggressive purple eyes. "By the way I'll be your worst nightmare, the name's Hidan."

"No thanks Hidan, I have things to do-"

"-With Deidara I bet" Sasori pitched in. Sniggers were heard once more.

"No, it's a secret." I growled to Sasori. "Ain't anyone going to help Hidan …? He is kinda bleeding on the floor…"

*Konan POV*

"I found the cloak- What happened here?" I asked looking around the room. "I'm gone for a few minutes and everyone is flirting with the new girl, and Hidan has got him self stabbed… why am I not surprised?"

"Konan, Where are you?" a booming voice came from another room.

"Shit! Its Pein, you will pay for this Aimi." Hidan cursed pointing at his bleeding wound. Everyone seemed to scatter to different rooms like a bunch of scared wild animals. Then there was just me and Aimi left in the living room.

"Quick Aimi, take this stuff and go into that door there." I whispered while shoving a bunch of items into her hands.

"Okay" She whispered back to me scurrying into the bathroom.

"Konan, I heard another female voice, who were you talking to?" asked the tall ginger male, walking into the living room before giving me a warm embrace.

"Oh that voice? It was just Deidara." I replied trying not to laugh. I heard the faint sound of sniggering. "I think you're losing it Pein-kun, maybe I can fix that." I said taking his arm in mine and leading him back inside our room.

*Sasori POV*

"So, brat, how did you end up with a girl like that and manage to take her home no less?" I asked Deidara while punching his arm. He kicked my shin and I just missed another blow on his arm.

"Sasori dana quit punching me un… to find a girl like Aimi, you go to a ninja party, say hey to the nicest kunoichi you can find and start flirting un. Plus it helps if she is drunk." Deidara replied with his famous side smile on his face.

"How are you going to tell Pein-sama about this Aimi girl?" Itachi asked. He was sat on Deidara's bed fiddling with his long black hair, which was in its usual low ponytail, with his nose stuck in another stupid novel. The whole room fell silent. Everyone thought about the question Itachi – the emo – just asked. (**Itachi: Death Glare with Sharingan**)

"I actually don't know, I guess I will figure something out un." Deidara finally replied after 3 minutes of silence.

"How old is she?" asked the gentler side of Zetsu, who happened to be a Venus fly trap humanoid.

"Around 16 years old I think un…" Deidara replied giving the were-you-even-in-here-a-few-minutes-ago look to Zetsu.

"Oh nice… I like them young…" The more creepy side of Zetsu said with a glint in his eye.

"At least you won't be classed as a paedophile Deidara, can't say the same for the rest of us . . . " Kisame joined in.

"Wait what do you mean the rest of us, what about you shark boy?" I asked Kisame.

"Well I don't really care about her, just another kunoichi really." He answered no hint of emotion anywhere.

"Be right back un, need to go piss." Deidara randomly said while leaving the room rubbing the side of his head.

"Lucky boy, I should have come with him to that party when he asked if I wanted to." I told the others. Some nodded in agreement while others just gave me weird looks.

*Aimi's POV*

I was starting to wonder if I had locked the door or not when I came into this bathroom. Oh well… I probably did. Plus I'm pretty sure anyone could hear the sound of the water running and not to mention my singing.

But just in case I used a special jutsu to hide my tails, wait my tails you say? Oh yeah, I don't know what I am, except I know that I was bought to this world by a masked figure with silver hair, my eyes never stay the same and I'm definitely not a normal person. I don't remember much of what happened in my childhood or my life before last night actually. I only remember a few things as out of body experiences or visions and others just as blurs in my memory. As far as I'm concerned I had no parents and no need of for them either; I can do anything and everything on my own. Kakashi. That one very familiar and yet distant name floated around in my head. Who is it?

*Deidara POV*

I finally got out of answering any more of their stupid questions un. (**Deidara: -_-**) As I approached the bath room I heard someone singing loudly, I turned the handle, surprised it wasn't locked, and I came in to find that Aimi was taking a bath. A loud shriek echoed through the base when she saw me stood there.

*Aimi POV*

"Oh my fucking god! Deidara get the fuck out, can't you see that I am taking a bath?" I screamed at him. I looked around, trying to find something that would hurt if I threw it at him. A pouch full of kunai was hanging from a hook on the wall intended for shower gel. I grabbed a towel and wrapped myself fast. My eyes flashed a light blue colour.

"Wow you look good with no clothes on un!" Deidara said while trying to stop a nose bleed. (**Aimi-chan: and failing XD Deidara: Shut up un! =P**)

"Get out you mother fucking perv! Or I will personally beat the shit out of you!" I threw all the kunais until the pouch was empty, and then I proceeded to throw the shampoo bottles and soap. The soap had gone straight into his eye.

"I'm sorry un I needed to piss! I didn't even know you were in here I swear! Ow I have soap in my eye un!" he shouted after slamming the door shut behind him. I felt my face burning up, I checked the mirror and I had glowing blue eyes with pupils that kept changing between dilated and narrowed. Never again am I leaving the door unlocked.

"You know he is correct, you do look good naked…" came an eerie voice behind me. I turned around to find a creepy plant guy standing behind me. "your face is all red"

"GET OUT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, while throwing anything I could get my hands on, he melted into the wall and the usual tanned colour had drained out of my face.

*Deidara POV*

My face was as red as a tomato, which isn't the best colour for it to be with everyone staring at me. I wiped the remains of blood off my nose. "Hello everyone un."

*Konan POV*

You have blown your cover haven't you Deidara?

"Who was screaming Deidara?" asked Pein.

"No one un, I mean Tobi un! I went into the bathroom while he was taking a shower and I really needed to piss un, I'm sorry Pein-sama." The idiot replied to Pein-kun.

"Okay? Any way, Konan I need you to prepare some coffee and iron my clothes, I am going to my office." Pein ordered me.

"Yes, with pleasure Pein-kun" I replied giving him a hug, then he left with just a towel and boxers on.

*Hidan POV*

"Why didn't I slice her up?" I asked Kakuzu the old zombie, my partner in crime but mainly some guy I can't kill.

"Maybe you like her Hidan, it was bound to happen one day and plus Pein-sama did come in last minute." He chuckled quietly while counting his money. I threw him a dangerously hateful glare.

"Graaah! Impossible… oh my Jashin, I can't be falling for that bitch. She is too different and she…"

"Is she rich?" Kakuzu asked before I trailed off in my thoughts about Aimi.

"Huh? I think so…"

"Hmm…" he muttered something else I couldn't quite hear.

*Itachi POV*

That new girl… is intriguing I thought while reading my new book. There is something not right about her, pupils that keep changing and the really large amounts of chakra that radiate off of her body. Everyone is infatuated with her. I won't be that easily fooled, this is no full human we are dealing with whether she knows this or not.

"Hey Itachi, What's going on?" Kisame asked coming into my room. "I always forget how dark your room feels." I stayed silent pretending not to care that he was in my 'dark' room. "Itachi can you even hear me?" He tapped my back.

"Yes of course I can, idiot." I snapped.

"Cool, so what do you think of Aimi?" he asked me. Aimi. That's her name; shame a beautiful name given to a beast.

"She's… interesting. Do you feel her in-human levels of chakra?" I replied.

"Sort of, but I don't really care as long as she doesn't get in my way."

"Good talk Fish boy"

"Anytime Weasel."

"Now get out of my room"

"…"

Aimi-chan: Hey guys! What did you think?

Deidara: I thought it was good Aimi-chan un.

Sasori: Get a room…

Deidara: Shut up Sasori dana.

Tobi: Tobi likes it! =D

Aimi-chan: Thanks guys ^^ Please review I want to improve my writing skills =3

Hidan: Aimi-chan I will get you bitch! *throws shiruken*

Aimi-chan: Until next time guys! *Flashes out*


	2. Chapter 2 A Pein in the Ass

Chapter 2 – A Pein in the ass

**Sorry it took so long and you have all probably given up on me but here is the next chapter ;O Hope you enjoy it and I have tried to make it better for all my cool readers out there! Thanks for the constructive criticism and the reviews and favourites and stuff =D Oh and disclaimer – I don't own anything but Aimi, shame really but enjoy the fanfic!**

*Aimi's Pov*

Finally finished my long and kind of relaxing shower, well relaxing except from when that plant humanoid thing appeared. Slowly, taking all of my belongings from the bathroom, I turned and faced the large, cheap, wooden door.

I stepped out of the door way and stared. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating or in a genjutsu. Fore standing in front of me was a tall ginger haired man his face covered in weird piercings and only wearing a towel around his waist. He looked down at me. Those eyes… I felt like I had seen them before, but where?

"Who are you?" his voice boomed in my ear drums, freezing me with his mighty gaze.

"A-Aimi…" I mumbled, stuttering, trying to break the eye contact. He grabbed me violently by my throat, lifted me in the air and pressed a kunai to my chest. My eyes flashed blue, pupils dilated.

"What are you doing here?" he growled tightening his vice like grip around my all too delicate throat.

"L-let me go!" I spluttered, choking on what little air was getting to my lungs and struggling in his hands. My pupils narrowed in a snake like fashion.

"What a nuisance you are. Any last words girl?" he whispered slowly. I could not reply even if I wanted to, I didn't have enough air in me to reply. He sighed loudly. A sudden pain spread throughout my chest. A thin line of blood trickled out of my mouth. Slowly, I looked down at my wounded chest, afore mentioned kunai was protruding from it. "I'm going to leave this in just to see the pain it causes you" a ghost of a smirk grew on his face; he released me to the floor but not before pushing the ninja knife in deeper. An ear-piercing shriek echoed around the base, my eyelids became heavy and the darkness was absolute.

*Deidara's Pov*

"Aimi-chan! Pein-sama what, what did you do un!" I screeched the anger bubbling up inside of me. I ran to the now unconscious bloody mess. "Why?"

"Really Deidara? Another one? Be grateful I did not kill this one…" Pein-sama sighed turning his back on me.

"She is dying!" I retorted. "Please Pein-sama, just let us have this one" he turned half way his eyes calculating.

"Fine. On one condition, she becomes our maid."

"Okay un."

"Kakuzu, your assistance is needed." Authority laced Pein's voice.

"You called?" Kakuzu stated more then asked as he flashed in to the living room, he looked down and said "So… Pein-sama you finally met Aimi?"

*Kakuzu's Pov*

Well I knew it wasn't going to be a perfect introduction between Aimi and Pein-sama. To be honest I would have expected him to think that she was a spy from the leaf and kill her at first glimpse.

I gently moved Aimi from the bloody floor to the relatively clean couch. She was breathing in heavy, ragged breaths. I placed my hand on the kunai. A pained expression took over her face, she stole a sharp breath as I moved the kunai checking how deep in it was.

I shifted my gaze towards her red neck, on the right side she had a large scar in the shape of a four pointed star. I traced it with my finger as if it would help me to think of the possible cause, alas nothing seemed to come to mind.

"I'm sure no one will mind if I open her top more than I really should heh heh." I chuckled to myself at the possibility.

"You realise I am standing right behind you, stupid zombie un." Deidara said pulling an I'm-not-amused face.

"Phhtt… of course I knew." Damn, damn, damn.

"I **will** explode you with my art if you try anything on Aimi-chan, I didn't think you were the type to perv on unconscious people un. I thought that was more Hidan's field."

"Just leave me to do my work Deidara and plus you're not even dating she just got in bed with you while she was drunk. Technically you raped her." I smiled since he had nothing to retort with. I tore open her top around the wound. "Woah…"

"What?" Deidara looked down at Aimi's chest. "Oh… My… God…"

"Her wound was close to non-existent, the only sign of it ever being was the kunai jutting out of her ribcage." I was shocked. "No ordinary kunoichi or even shinobi can heal that fast. That is if I am not mistaken." I started to focus my chakra in to my hands, I placed them both on the kunai and got ready to give it a tug. "Deidara stand back… Actually go get some clean bandages and some disinfectant" I ordered him while surveying the ninja knife.

"Fine, but don't try anything while I am gone un." Without saying anything else he left the room in search of the required equipment.

*Deidara's Pov*

I really can't believe that zombie tried to perv on Aimi-chan while she was dying. Dying! What type of medical shinobi does that un? I shook my head pushing all thoughts of Kakuzu to the back of my mind and focused on running to the nearest supply closet.

"Deidara how's Aimi? Hahah" Hidan asked leaning against the side of the closet. He was smiling like the true idiot he is.

"She's… in pain un." I replied still rummaging through the closet as the disinfectant continued to evade me.

"What do you mean in pain!" his smile turning to a twisted expression of confusion.

"Well let's just say she met Pein-sama and he kind of stabbed her in the chest un. Good thing is that she heals real fast." His brainless questions were starting to annoy me.

"Maybe Jashin-sama saved her by healing her." I hit him over the head with the newly retrieved disinfectant bottle. "Shit Deidara!" Hidan shouted drawing his triple bladed scythe.

"Sorry Hidan I have to go help Aimi-chan, maybe we can play later!" I laughed before using the teleportation jutsu to get back to Kakuzu.

*Kakuzu's Pov*

What is taking Deidara so damn long? I'm ready to take the kunai out and he is nowhere to be found.

"I'm back! Miss me?" he shouted as he flashed in to the living room which now reeked of dried blood.

"Deidara where the hell have you been?" I yelled eyes narrowing to slits.

"Oh, I sort of ran in to Hidan at the closet, hit him over the head with the disinfectant bottle and now he is out to get me un." He explained with that stupid grin on his face.

"Wipe that stupid smile off of your face and get the disinfectant ready." I was so close to hitting him, but restrained myself as I was reminded by the twist in my reserves that my chakra would be wasted if I did.

"Sorry un… Done." I clutched the kunai tighter and counted to three.

"One…" Deidara looked worried. "Two…" I took in a deep breath. "Three!" I hauled the kunai out of her chest. Once again a deafening scream filled the base. I turned to look at Deidara. To my dismay, I found him on the ground, hair splayed around him. "Damn"

*Konan's Pov*

I heard another really loud scream, but this time I did not choose to ignore it. This particular scream could have been either Deidara's or Aimi's. I teleported to the living room to find Aimi with no top on, blood pouring from her chest to the floor, Kakuzu leaning over her holding a bloody kunai knife and Deidara on the floor unconscious in a very feminine manor.

"Kakuzu! You so didn't do what I think you did… did you?" I queried rubbing my, now aching, head. Everyone started to spill in to the living room, Whispers and gasps filled the air. Then I saw Itachi. He was trying to hide the fact that he was smiling.

"I swear I will stop healing her if I hear another insult. If you want to blame anyone, blame your boyfriend." Kakuzu hissed eyes twitching in irritation. The room fell silent and all eyes went to Pein-kun.

"So… What happened to Deidara?" asked an amused Sasori pointing casually to Deidara's undignified form spread eagled on the floor.

"That's Deidara?" I pulled a surprised face and sniggers were heard from all over the room.

"Oh him, he passed out when I pulled the kunai out of Aimi and I accidently hit him on the head with it. I'm sure he will be fine, he just needs some ice." Kakuzu answered while wrapping Aimi's bare chest in bandages. "I need help carrying Aimi somewhere cleaner than here, preferably to a bed."

"I'll do it… the bitch can stay in my room, I will sleep on my… chair." Hidan offered looking down on the now not so bloody girl.

"Wow, you boys are caring today." I laughed.

*Hidan's Pov*

I picked up Aimi in my arms.

"Fuck your one heavy bitch aren't ya" I chuckled as I brought her inside my room, gently placed her on my bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

"Don't try anything on her or Deidara will explode you with his almighty art" Kakuzu warned sarcastically from the living room.

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu, I'm not a fucking perv like you!" I yelled at him with my fingers crossed. No reply. He must have found something better to do then to argue with me, I bet money was involved.

*Itachi's Pov*

What a shame, I thought that she had died, then I could have found out what she was. Somehow I think she can help in capturing the rest of the Jinchūriki.

"Hello Itachi" Kisame said as he walked in. "I see you are **still** reading that book."

"What do you want?" I glared at him from over the top of the ragged volume.

"I'm just here to get my sword and a few… books, that I left in here."

"What type of books?" I raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Erm… Porn."

"That's nice, now get out." My eyes flitted back down to my book as I dismissed the nuisance.

"…"

*Pein's Pov*

In my office sat in my big leather chair, reading my scrolls in nothing spare a towel and boxers, what more can I ask for?

I picked up the scroll I had just finished and swapped it for another. One that was still sealed, I opened it to find that it was excessively long. This could take a while. I rubbed my temples this really could take a while.

*Deidara's Pov*

I woke with a start.

"Where am I un?" I asked thin air.

Slowly I stood up and surveyed my surroundings, a dark dense forest, a crepuscular moon and absolute darkness.

I heard a rustling sound in the bushes. I swung around to come face to face with two luminous blue eyes with snake like pupils.

"Who is there un?" I tried to reach for some clay but to my distress my pouch wasn't there.

"Looking for this…?" a strangely eerie voice taunted from the bushes. It sounded like Aimi-chan a little.

The beast emerged from the shadows, it just stood there in the moonlight. It had twelve tails in total .A cross between a dragon and a wolf by the looks of it. Large, outstretched scaly wings and a set of piercing fangs. I could feel large amounts of chakra rolling of off it in terrifying waves. The pupils shifted continuously, always changing from narrow slits to dilated then back.

"What are you? Are you the twelve tailed beast? Such a thing does not exist right un?" I asked tense, keeping on my toes at all times my eyes flitting from the demons eyes to its fangs.

"Phahahaha, What do you think foolish boy? I find it all to amusing how that girl doesn't even like you, you have that to thank for your life" It howled in amusement eyes lighting up with pleasure.

"Wait, What Aimi-chan?" it started to fade away chortling unpleasantly as it did so. "No! Wait, answer me un!"

THUD! Slowly, I opened my eyes to find Sasori and a bucket beside my head. "Nguh… What the? Danna? why did you hit me with a bucket un?" I asked him while rubbing my head irritably.

"I was getting bored waiting for you to wake up, I decided to take matters into my own hands." He replied smirking all the while.

"Aimi-chan! Where is she un?" I leapt to my feet and grabbed Sasori roughly by the collar. "Where is she Danna?"

"She is in Hidan's room, unconscious" he said calmly pointing in the direction of her location. I shoved past him and broke into Hidan's room. I had just noticed that Hidan's room was covered in blood and it had the Jashin symbol printed everywhere.

Kakuzu was changing Aimi's bloody bandages, Hidan was beside him holding the disinfectant bottle I had 'accidently' hit him with earlier.

"Jashin damn it what the fuck are you doing in here you son of a bitch?" Hidan yelled at me, as Kakuzu rewarded him with a punch to the head. I couldn't help but snigger. Hidan started to mutter some choice words while rubbing his head.

"Aimi- cha-"

"Aimi is fine she should regain consciousness soon, by the way Deidara you owe me money." Kakuzu interrupted.

Strangely, Kakuzu wasn't wearing his mask; he had spikey dark brown hair, tanned skin like Aimi-chan, stitches that stretched from the tips of his mouth to his ears and green eyes that glowed from his red sclera.

I walked over to where Aimi-chan was laying, put my palm on her cheek and in the moment I had forgot that I had mouths on my hands so was unable to prevent it from licking her. **Aimi: O.o**

A sudden movement had caught Hidan, Kakuzu and I off guard. She had grabbed my wrist and started twisting it. Her eyelids flung wide open. Her pupils were dilated. They were that luminous blue colour and not her usual friendly brown-red colour. Then her pupils narrowed to slits. Wait. It's just like my dream.

"What the Fuck?" Hidan grabbed her wrist trying to force it into letting go of me. She growled and bit Hidan. It had left big round fang imprints where it had drawn blood. "Oh my Fucking Jashin!" he yelled while trying to pound her head in.

A loud whine was heard, as room fell silent once more.

"No one tells Pein-sama until we figure this out agreed un?" I said clutching my throbbing arm. Hidan and Kakuzu both nodded, bewilderment similar to my own reflected in their eyes.

**Aimi-chan: And there we have it… sorry it took so long I decided to give up and well I got bored XD**

**Kisame: No one cares =P**

**Aimi-chan: Shut up Sushi XD**

**Hidan: Why did you have to fucking bite my hand? =O**

**Aimi-chan: I'm sorry ;L**

**Deidara: Is it true that you don't like me in that way?**

**Aimi-chan: I'm not having this talk now Deidei, until next time ^^**


End file.
